goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Saihaku
"You are?" -Bear to KB upon meeting the Majin History Bear and his brother Zion were low-class Saiyan warriors when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. It was in the final moments of the planet when they happened upon a lighly guarded Ice-Jin spacecraft , killed the guards, and stole it. Once they had gotten a safe distance from Planet Vegeta, the anger of the Ice-Jins destroying their home planet, along with his friend and most of their family caused them to ascend into Super Saiyans. Along the journey to Earth, they encountered a Pheonix named Hood, who they befriended and later made Bear a Pheonix. Along the Journey they also landed on planet Yardrat and learned Instant Transmission. After the trip lasting several months, Bear and Zion arrived at Earth and chose to land in Goat City. Upon wondering into the City he met the City's mayor, Richie they had something incommon, Richie being 1/2 Saiyan and were fast friends, they also befriended a Majin living in Goat City, Kid Buu7900, of KB for short. He has since settled on the outskirts of Goat City, using his spaceship as a house and serving as a sort-of Vigilante attempting to control Zion when he has "Temper Tantrums" as he pust it, or more simpily, when Zion acts evil and other major crimes. Zion built his own house closer to Goat City and currently lives there. He recently met a new friend: Hisana. Later, he would fight Kuzey, or Kuzon as Bear took to calling him. Throughout the fight, Bear gave Kuzon many chances to give up, Kuxon ignored all of them. KB transported them along with Richie to a distant planet, void of live so they could fight at full power, Kuzon being A SSJ4 and Bear a SSJ. Bear still completely outmatched Kuzon and gave him one last chance to live, which Kuzon apparently took, but used it as an opening to attack Bear. Bear, completely unphased by Kuzon's attack, feighned defeat, lying on the ground. As Kuzon moved in for the final blow, Bear used this opritunity to plunge his hand into Kuzon's chest and tear out his heart. After Kuzon died, Richie, Bear and KB proceded to return home to Earth. After returning to Earth, Bear, along with his brothe Zion, journeyed to The Lookout to train with Mr. Po Po. A few days later, he met another Saiyan named Boxer who proclaimed he was the King of the Saiyans, and that he was stronger than anyone else. Bear thought that his proclomationso challenged him to an anchient Saiyan coronation ritual. Bear domnated Boxer throughout most of the fight, as he expected he would. Going Super Saiyan and flaunting his full power at Boxer fires his Ultimate Attack but Bear was unfased, but gets angry enough to ascend to SSJ2 because the attack almost destroyed the planet. Boxer, realizing he has been defeated, surrenders. Bear managed to calm himself down enough to revert to his base and reconizes Boxer as King after the display of the quality Bear was trying to teach: To be Humble. Later that Day, Bear underwent training with his brother, Zion, who had also acheived a new form: Mystic Saiyan. To Bear's surprise, Zion found and took back in as his son, Ronald , Zion's long lost Clone, whom Zion treats like a son. Then the day after that, Bear, Zion, and Ronald went into the Hyperbolic Time chamber to train. When they emerged, Bear had gotten Zion to ascend into a SSJ2 like himslef, and his nephew to Ascend into a Super Saiyan. Recently, he adopted wearing new, Earth clothing, a Blue-colored Gi, with a black undershirt. The Z-fighters then proceded to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and without anyone knowing, Bear acheived Super Saiyan 3. After that, after a rather strange journey through Richie's mind along with Jeff, King Boxer, and KB, they managed to get Cordy (who turned out to be a demon) out of Richie's head. Later in the week, Richie showed Bear a picture so unbelieveable, that it caused him to go into a rage great enough for him to become a Super Saiyan 4. He expressed great anger, even after attaining this form because of it "D*** pink fur.* He constantly stays in his Super Saiyan 4 form now, because Marceline likes the color of it. Several weeks later, Bear and Boxer face off against Cordy, who was controlling Richie's body. After a long battle, Bear looses his soul, and having no emotional motivation to kill Cordy anymore, drops out of the battle, but Boxer manages to negotiate with Cordy to leave Richie alone, by building Cordy her own, synthetic body. Several days later at the Martial Arts Tournament, a crazed woman with a knife attacked him, Zeon , and Richie, wounding them all, Bear while trying to stop the bleeding from his slashed throat, picked up and threw a table at the woman, oddly, causing her to expload, and then fell unconscious. The three were then taken to the infirmary, where Bear's throat was stiched while he was unconscious, Richie's multiple stab wounds were patched up, and Zeon's stab wound to the chest bandaged, Oozaru Bear.jpg|Bear as an Oozaru Goku in Saiyan armor SSj.jpg|Bear in his SSJ2 form. Beas SSJ3.jpg|Bear SSJ3 in his new Gi Bear SSJ4.png|Bear SSJ4 Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:most powerful people in goat city Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:brothers Category:goatcity protectors Category:Z-Fighter Category:Saiyan